Chapter 9: The Christmas Package
I stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas because my parents thought that it was a good idea for me to spend time with my cousin. They also sent a package to me that's full of pictures of Lily and James. During Christmas break, Harry and I looked at the pictures. I loved watching Harry's response to all of the pictures. The reaction on his face was priceless. He looked so happy, and he was. Also, my dad sent a package that was very important to me. I told my parents about Ron and Hermione and what they like. The package was really cool. It was an early Christmas present to Harry, Ron, Hermione and I. "OH MY GOD! He did not! I love my dad!" I said while I was opening a care package from my dad. "What is it?" Hermione asked curiously. "It's a Chicago care package from my dad! He got all of us something!" I said excitedly. "Really? That's so kind of him." Harry said surprised. "What did he get us?" Ron said curiously. "He got Harry a zip-up jacket that says 'Chicago' on it." "Woah!" Harry grabbed his new jacket and tried it on. "For Ron, oh my god your so lucky! You got a "Chicago Food Pop Up". I've always wanted one of these." "What is it?" Ron said even more curiously. "It's from a wizard shop in Chicago. How it works is that you tap it with your wand, you say what type of food you want from a certain restaurant in the Chicago area. And then in a couple of seconds, you'll have the food that you asked for!" "Lily, I love your dad! This is bloody brilliant!" Ron said very excitedly. "What about me?" "For you, Hermione, my dad got you a History of Chicago ''book. He thought you would like it." "Oh my gosh! This book looks amazing! Thank you so much!" Hermione said extremely excitedly. "And my dad got all of us snow globes. They are from the wizard shop." "Oh the wizard shop? The Dursleys would never let me keep that." Harry said disappointed. "That's the great part. According to the instructions on the box, there is a button on the bottom labeled ''MUGGLES. ''Only wizards and witches can see and press it. When you press it, the snow globe looks like a regular, muggle world, snow globe. Then there is another button on the bottom labeled ''NORMAL. Only wizards and witches can see and press this button too." I kindly explained. "What happens when you press the "normal" button?" Hermione asked. "Let's find out." I said curiously. As Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching me, I pressed the "normal" button. When I looked inside the snow globe, everything was incredible. There was jazz music playing, the sears tower, sports game were showing and food platters were everywhere. Finally, the last thing I saw was Chicago in the winter with snow flying everywhere and bright lights that were so beautiful. "Wow. Just wow." I said, still recovering from what I just saw. "What, what is it?" Hermione and Ron asked. "What did you see?" Harry asked. "The things that I saw were everything that I loved about Chicago. It was absolutely wonderful." "That's amazing. Now we all have our own." Hermione said. "And even better, the Durselys will let me keep it." Harry put his head in his hands. "Oh God, please tell me're not going back to those bastards!" Harry swore vehemently. Dumbledore sighed, and asked, "But what about Voldemort?" Miles away, Lord Voldemort recoiled from the venom in Harry's voice as Harry snarled, "Voldemort's life is mine, understand? Not yours, not your Order's, and definitely not the Ministry's! Understand this: anyone who gets in my way will be killed". Category:The Journey